AMOR NARUHINA
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: hinata esta caminando mientras tiene pequeños recuerdos pasados, sus planes para con su querido naruto, su actual novio sin duda fueron mas de lo esperado por ella


Ok bueno antes de empezar el fic quiero decir que a las personas que me dijeron que estaba mal,gracias por aclararlo,asi que si lo habian visto antes(les gustara o no) siento decirles que he modificado toda la historia pero dejando el mismo titulo y comvirtiendolo en one shot, aunque por la falta de experiencia(escribir en foros te hace hacerlo en scrip)posiblemente haya cambios en el caracter de estos, siento mucho eso de verdad.

Advertencia:1( ninguno de los personajes aqui expuesto es mio, ok, todos le pertenecen al gran señor masashi kishimoto que de verdad, dibuja de lujo.2(es naruhina pues sasuke esta en konoha y lo ambiento a lo que es años despues de shippuden(disculpen eso)3(es one shot.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por la villa de la hoja,era una noche bastante bella, la luna llena brillaba por lo alto y la joven ojiblanca la miraba embelesada mientras rememoraba todas sus vivencias; todo lo que en esos años habia pasado, desde el cambio de su primo, la ida y regreso de naruto, el regreso de sasuke y luego el inicio de las relaciones amorosas de todos sus amigos, sasuke y sakura llevaban ya 4 años saliendo juntos y viviendo juntos desde hace uno apenas, e inclusive la fecha de la boda seria en una semana, y hinata al igual que ino y tenten era madrina, la joven kunoichi de las armas era ahora una mienbro del clan hyuuga, e ino era la unica que era irremediable pues primero estuvo con sai, despues chouji y actualmente con shikamaru.

-jaja...esa ino-chan, si que es muy enamoradiza, pero espero y se quede con shikamaru...

poco despues de eso se detuvo en le puesto de ramen y a su mente pasaron como un flash imagenes de su amado naruto en todas las formas graciosas que recordaba, luego se rio por un recuerdo que tuvo respecto a un comentario de kiba en el hospital despues del combate con naruto.

Flash back--

_-hinata te lo digo en serio, mi nariz nunca se repindra de eso...no vere a naruto de la misma forma nunca mas..._

_-ki..kiba-kun solo fue un..un...-la cara de la chica enrojecio al recuerdo y a la reaccion de kiba._

_- ¡ES LO PEOR QUE HE OLFATEADO!_

_-ki...kiba-kun yo...yo...go..gomen_

_--_

Hinata nuevamente mira a la luna y sonrie ante una suave caricia del viento, mientras sonrie se pone sumamente contenta ante la alegria de sus amigos y la suya propia pues tenia el reconocimiento de su padre, eso la hacia sentirse tan querida y no defraudaria al honor hyuuga pues todos confiaban en ella como heredera, era fuerte y eso hizo que se atreviera a hacer mas cosas por su cuenta, e inclusive la armo de valor para el momento mas dificil de su vida, hinata pasaba justo por un parque para regresar a su casa cuando de repente le vino el recuerdo.

flash back--

_-hinata?? dime para que me citaste? parecia muy urgente...-musito el rubio una vez se encontro con la peliazul en el parque durante la tarde_

_-es...es para...yo-tomo aire-naruto-kun..necesito decirte algo muy importante y tengo que hacerlo ya._

_-bueno hinata, te escucho-dijo naruto que le esbozo una amplian sonrisa que sonrojo a hinata pero al mismo tiempo le infundio valor para hablar._

_-naruto-kun..al igual que sakura-chan sentia algo por sasuke y tu por ella...yo...yo siempre te he admirado, he deseado tantas veces ser un poco tu, tener tu fuerza, causaste admiracion en mi...y..y.._

_-hinata...yo..._

_-no...mas que eso..naruto-kun me enamore de ti, no se como describir mi sentir, era algo, deseaba que me reconocieras, tu como nadie mas, tu en especial, por ti decidi soportar lo malo y apreciar aun mas lo bueno, y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me vieras, que me reconocieras y tener el valor para...para..._

_- decir...-dijo naruto sabiendo a donde iba hinata la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos y desclavando su mirada del suelo y notando un muy extenso rubor en el rubio, y se impresiono y, tomo aire para decir lo ultimo ,lo mas importante_

_-para decirte que te amo...que te amo naruto uzumaki...y que por ti afrontaria todo...yo...-naruto se acerco a hinata y le dijo bastante feliz y nervioso._

_-te amo hinata hyuuga y no me importa lo que piense tu padre..lo afrontaria mil veces por ti...-la beso y la joven solo cerro los ojos aceptando ese dulce primer beso tan anhelado por ella._

_-fin flash back--_

Hinata se siguio a su casa distraida y casi al llegar a la puerta principal oye una voz detras suya

- que mal hina-chan mira que tenerme esperando...ya me iba a buscarte tu crees??

Hinata se voltea a ver a naruto alli sonriente detras suyo, y despues cambia su sonrisa zorruna a una juguetona y le dice:

- tu padre de va a matar heredera hyuuga.

-ehhh??

-girate hinata-chan...

Asi lo hace la chica...-pa..papa!!

-ayy hinata que haremos contigo mira que teniamos que hablar sobre los detalles finales de la boda doble-

-sakura-chan se enojo mucho..

-amm doble??

- si hinata, naruto y yo estuvimos hablando y decidi que lo mejor era adelantar los planes de boda y por sakura y sasuke...

- ellos dos dijeron que estaba bien, solo que no opacaras mucho a sakura-chan... asi que...-la besa pues su padre habia entrado ya a la casa- nos vemos en el altar en una semana...

Al irse hinata con un destello de luz y a punto de llorar...

-futura señora uzumaki...aishiteru naruto-kun

y casi como si la hubiera escuchado a lo lejos el kitsune susurra.

ai shiteru hinata hyuuga.


End file.
